Ink-jet technology includes simple processing steps and consumes a relatively small amount of raw materials. Thus, as a substitute for photolithography, ink-jet technology has been studied actively.
In general, ink that has been used for ink-jet technology comprises a pigment, a solvent, a binder polymer and an anti-drying agent.
However, when a solvent is used as a constitutional element of ink, there are problems in that occlusion of an ink-jet head nozzle may occur due to the drying of the solvent, and the ink volume decreases after drying, resulting in thinning of the film.
Additionally, there has been an attempt to use a binder polymer at a reduced content of at most about 3% in order to prevent the problem of an increase in the ink viscosity, occurring when a polymer is used as a binder. However, in this case, physical properties of the film are degraded due to an excessively large amount of pigment relative to such a small amount of polymer.